


Caves

by zinnianne



Category: One Piece
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, rationality is for losers who don't have a crush on their captain, the crew is so sappy, zoro is weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinnianne/pseuds/zinnianne
Summary: Only a coward finds courage in the dark, but Zoro finds courage in his Captain no matter where they are.or: listen they got lost in a cave what did you expect. fluffy enough to feed Chopper for a lifetime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen, listen, im so weak for zolu. and zona. and luna. and usona. and sanuso. when did the strawhats become a mix n match pairing set. when will i chill. not today. NOT TODAY. this started out pretty sappy and then just turned _really_ sappy.

This was a dumb idea.

Obviously, of course it was. Charging head first into a pitch black cave without so much as a lighter, all because there were some weird sound inside? Which, by all accounts, is probably some monster to begin with? No, there are definitely better ideas.

But Luffy didn’t _wait_ for a better idea, and Zoro charged in after him on little more than instinct, and then somewhere along the line he’d gotten lost. He can’t even hear Luffy anymore, which is strange because he was shouting the whole way in here. And, sure, it’s not like he thinks Luffy is actually in any danger or anything, but it’s awfully inconvenient that his Captain picks _now_ to be quiet; now, when he needs to find him.

Zoro feels like he’s been walking forever now, though he doesn’t have the faintest clue how big the cave is. Well, whatever. He runs his hand along the wall as he walks, because if he does that long enough, he’s sure to find the exit. Assuming he doesn’t fall into a pit, first. It wouldn’t kill him, no, but rock climbing isn’t high on his to-do list and he can’t see a thing in the darkness of the cave.

Shit, that means they’re really far from any exit. Or, at least, _he_ is. It’s always possible Luffy already found his way out. Or got lost further in. Really, with that man, it’s hard to tell.

“Oi, Luffy!”

His own voice echoes off the cave walls, returned only by the quiet _drip-drip_ of water somewhere. Caves, Zoro decides, are awful. At least getting lost in forests is better; there’s things to see. Being blind is a real pain. He keeps his ears pricked, relying on the senses he has left as he walks a steady pace forward, and–

“Zoooooooorooooooooooo!”

–even the dark damp environment of the cave does nothing to bring down his suddenly brighter mood, because finally _finally_ he hears Luffy, hands held out in front of him as he walks blindly ahead much faster. He’s sure of the direction the voice came from, and although he walks into two walls getting there, he soon brushes against something distinctly rubber and his hand grips it tightly, fingers latching onto Luffy’s arm and he allows himself a grin in the darkness of the cave, pulling his captain into his arms entirely.

It isn’t even like he was particularly worried– Luffy can take care of himself– but it feels like the air has gotten easier to breathe somehow. “Oh, there you are, Zoro!” Luffy cheerfully remarks, twisting his head around to try and look at the swordsman. It’s too dark for that, but Luffy nuzzles his cheek anyway, the only way he can return the hug since Zoro is pressed against his back, strong arms around his torso practically restraining him.

“Found you,” Zoro murmurs, and he knows he should let go now because even this much has been out of character for him but the darkness gives him a weird sort of courage. It feels nice, to be so close, to hold his Captain like this, and Luffy seems to welcome it and suddenly it’s a little hard to think about all the reasons he hasn’t done this sooner.

Before he can stop or doubt himself, he presses a soft kiss to the side of Luffy’s neck, rationality tossed aside if only for a moment. His neck is smooth and soft and Zoro’s surprisingly gentle, warm breath ghosting over him.

Luffy immediately stills and Zoro lets go of him, assuming he may have made a terrible mistake. He can probably just play it off as a joke, right? He was... pretending to be a monster in the caves. Yeah, that should work. “Zoro, that was my neck. Don’t you know how to kiss people?” Lighthearted laughter echoes in the caves and he can feel Luffy turning around, rubbery arm encircling his torso and he wishes he could see this.

A hand brushes against his lips, seeking them out in the darkness and this time it’s Zoro who stills, anticipation doing nothing to prepare him for the soft, smooth lips pressing against his. It’s ridiculously chaste but Zoro swears every fibre of his being is alive and focused on this singular moment, hands moving nearly of their own accord to cradle Luffy closer, one wrapped around the boy’s back while the other cups his face, pressing harder into the kiss with a sense of almost desperation.

He doesn’t want this to be just a joke in the dark.

When they pull apart, he just _knows_ Luffy is grinning widely, even though he still can’t see a damn thing. He wants to ask– what the hell was that? did it change anything? what should he do now?– but Luffy just takes his hand, smooth fingers entwining with rough calloused ones and suddenly they’re walking, marching off in a random direction and Zoro just goes with it, because he’s always followed where Luffy’s lead.

And honestly, Luffy has a better chance of finding the way out, as much as he hates to admit it.

It feels like hours before they see a light, Luffy taking off at breakneck speed towards it and to Zoro it didn’t take long enough, enjoying nothing more than the calm atmosphere of walking hand in hand with his captain. He expects the boy to let go, but instead Luffy just drags him outside– nearly actually literally drags, if Zoro hadn’t kept up with the insane pace– bursting into the sunlight with a triumphant cheer.

They’re out on a cliff face and Zoro barely manages to keep Luffy from launching himself straight off of it, the rest of his body snapping back into place after running too far ahead from the hand still in Zoro’s. They can see the ship from where they are, and when Luffy starts to raise his hands and jump and yell, Zoro lets go of the hand in his, unsure of what the sunlight may have changed.

Luffy just stares at him and tilts his head, grip unrelenting even when Zoro’s hand goes slack. “Nope, mine now,” is all he says, squeezing tighter and lifting Zoro’s up when he waves, making a loud enough commotion for the rest of their nakama to see.

When the ship arrives, when Luffy launches them onto it (“Wait, Luffy, I can just climb down–” “Gomu Gomu no Rocket!”) and they tumble across the deck gracelessly, Luffy finally lets go, bouncing back up as Zoro leans against the side of the boat, propping his katana up beside him and listening as Luffy gives a vague explanation when Nami interrogates him. (“Where the hell have you two been? You were just supposed to get food, it’s been _six hours_!” “Oh, we were in a cave.” “Why did you even _go_ inside a cave!?” “Well, there was a cool sound, and…”)

Zoro lets his eyes close, figuring a nap may be the best thing. It’s not like he can ask Luffy about it now, anyway, and maybe it didn’t really mean anything. It’s always possible Luffy actually thought he didn’t know how to kiss and was just teaching him, or something.

The rational part of his brain says Luffy isn’t nearly that naïve or cruel, that his captain never does anything without meaning behind it, without thinking about the consequences, but he casually turns that part off again, deciding to deal with it later. It’s not that he’s running away, only that he doesn’t know exactly what Luffy is comfortable with so he certainly isn’t going to hash it out in front of the entire crew.

Luffy, on the other hand, seems to have no problems doing that. He crawls into Zoro’s lap, eliciting a sound of surprise from the swordsman as he sits himself down, placing his straw hat on Zoro’s head and resting his head on Zoro’s chest, loudly announcing “I’m gonna nap with Zoro today!”

The crew stops and stares, but Zoro’s glare is menacing enough to keep them quiet. All of them except for Chopper, who bounds over excitedly. “Can I nap too?”

Luffy nods, holding his arms out for Chopper to jump into. “Yeah! You don’t mind, right, Zoro?”

He slightly resents being used as a naptime pillow, but hell if he can turn down those wide, innocent eyes. “...S’fine,” he grumbles, reaching a hand up to securely pull the straw hat further down onto his head. He’s wearing Luffy’s treasure. The thought makes him feel warm in a way that has nothing to do with the sun shining down on them. Shit, what is with him today? He’s turned into a total sap.

Well. May as well go all the way. He wraps his arms around Luffy’s chest, holding his captain close to him. Luffy in turn wraps his arms around Chopper, making for some weird cuddle pile. Zoro can already feel sleep pricking the edges of his consciousness; he’s warm and safe and content and he’s slept in far worse conditions before.

The rest of the crew steer the boat away from the island they’d docked at, back on course to whatever island the Log Pose is pointing to now, and he lets the gentle rocking of waves lapping against the boat lull him to sleep. He’ll wake up if there’s any danger, anyway.

For now, he’s content to just enjoy this.

 

* * *

 

When he finally wakes up, yawning widely, the first thing he’s aware of is that there’s definitely too much weight pressed against him. Bleary eyes open to see Luffy and Chopper still resting on him, but more than that– it looks like Usopp fell asleep petting Chopper, which is just a _little_ weird, leaving the sniper curled around his right side. To his left, Nami seems to have fallen asleep as well, empty teacup on the ground beside her, Sanji beside that, head resting on her shoulder.

That definitely must have happened after they’d both fallen asleep, because otherwise the perverted cook probably would’ve nosebled himself to death.

He glances up to see Robin in the crow's nest, keeping watch over the night with a book and a cup of tea and she gives a little wave when she sees him, the hint of a smile on her face. He doesn’t wave back– can’t, with his arms around Luffy– but he nods in her direction. No point feeling embarrassed, not when almost the entire crew is a part of this anyway.

Zoro shifts just slightly and closes his eyes, the hint of a smile on his face as well. He wouldn’t trade this dumb, weird crew for anything. “Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this later? Since this is a pretty good entry into Zoro and Luffy actually, yknow, like. having a relationship. but either way I think this works as a standalone. thanks for readin'!


End file.
